


Summer

by lenvast



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Mention of sex, Temperature Differences, i guess, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenvast/pseuds/lenvast
Summary: A quick drabble about how Taako tries to cool down during Summer.





	Summer

Taako flops onto the bed, still wet from the shower. Kravitz lifts one eyebrow at the wet hair now splashed onto his lap, but does not look away from his book.

Taako sighs.

“Krav, babe, it’s too hot.”

“What is it, dear?” He finally removes his reading glasses and puts them and his book onto the nightstand next to his side of the bed.

“It’s too hot! I hate Summer!” Taako curls on top of his now book-free boyfriend, pursing his lips up at him.

Kravitz sighs, “You love Summer. You can wear skirts without stockings and see-through tops -“

“Get naked, sweetcheeks.”

“Sex gets you hot”, Kravitz protests but in words only, and does as he is told and removes his silk shirt. 

“No, I just want you to lay still!” Taako whines and gives space for Kravitz to slip out of his silky trousers and lay down on the bed.

“.. Well, that’s a new one”, Kravitz mutters, a smile tugging on his lips. Taako ignores him and scrambles onto him as soon as his offending clothes are off. A sigh of relief as skin touches skin, and Taako finally feels sufficiently lukewarm.

“Why do you wear anything to bed anyway, you don’t feel cold”, he mutters.

“I like silk”, Kravitz shrugs, “if feels nice against my skin.”

“When you have skin”, Taako reminds him, feeling relaxed.

“Well, my coffin was lined with silk”, Kravitz remarks, only to get no response. He dares a look down at the still wet elf-turned-blanket only to see him drift off into deep meditation.

Well, while he is stuck under his cooling-down boyfriend he might as well try to get some rest as well.


End file.
